Neah
by Sceaduw
Summary: Too much and it became a tragedy. A fragment of memory from a certain Noah  OC? , revealing something special between the Earl and a boy called Neah.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, this is done solely for the sake of fan-girlism.

This is a little story about something special between the Earl and Neah, as revealed in the memory of a certain Noah. This is dedicated to crazycomedian for being the first to review "A little incident at the Kamelot household" :3

**Neah**

_By Sceaduw_

I looked around, strangers were peering down at me. One of them grinned and pulled me up to my feet.

"Rise and shine, brother!" he exclaimed. I didn't know him but he was obviously my sibling. So were the rest of the strangers. The stigmata on their foreheads confirmed our bloodline. Then I saw my beloved Millennium Earl. He was standing right there, arms opened, waiting for a hug. I tried to run to him, but I stumbled and fell. I was too excited and forgot about the wounds I suffered in the battle with the Exorcist Generals. The Earl laughed and came towards me instead. I had finally truly awaken from my slumber after so many years!

Suddenly, a gruesome vision flashed across my eyes. I saw him, the youngest of us all. The Fourteenth.

I shrank back in horror and trembled. Grabbing my head forcefully, I thought I could suppress the emerging memories. The memories of Noahs were drowning my own. The Earl looked on with fondness and began to sing an annoyingly merry tune.

"Don't be afraid. They are just a remnant of the past," said a voice behind me. I swirled around and was face to face with a man with extra eyes on his forehead.

"Waizurii!" I hissed, "Get out and stay out of my head!" I glared at him and the psychic backed away, smiling eerily. He knew everything of course, he had the Demon Eye. But he was the first one to go down, my memory reminded me cruelly. I grimaced as more ghastly images surfaced in my head. The cries of young Neah was howling in my ears as if he was with me right now. I couldn't go through the tragedy again!

A gentle touch on my arm pulled me out of my thoughts. It was my favourite sister. The Dream of Noah, Road.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I recognized this little girl immediately. She was exactly the same as she used to be – her little face, her soft voice, her genuine concern for the family. She was also there when the massacre happened. What happened to her? I couldn't recall. I had gone before her. I tried to hold back my tears and she gave out a soft chuckle, "It's okay, don't cry! I know, it hurts." She pulled me down and snuggled against me. Her embrace was so warm and comforting. "It'll be alright," she muttered, "You don't need to protect me this time." She tightened her arms around my back and I cuddled onto her small body. Listening to her steady heartbeats, I calmed down slowly.

There was a sneer behind me and I was dragged away from Road. "Let go of my dear daughter!"

Astonished, I turned and asked the irritated long-haired man, "Daughter? Are you...?" Apart from his stigmata, I didn't know him at all. I took a lucky guess, "Dezaiasu?"

"Yes, it's me, the Desire of Noah! My human name is Sheril Kamelot and this is my precious daughter, Road Kamelot!"

"In this generation of Noah, Road is his adopted daughter, and he is very protective of her," explained the Earl, grinning ever so widely, "There's his brother, Pleasure of Noah, Tyki Mikk, and his adopted son, Wisdom of Noah, Waizurii."

So Noahs were forming human family ties now, unlike in the past generation when we were bonded solely by our dark blood. I watched as Sheril held onto Road possessively. He was so much more like a human in this generation. I glanced over to the Pleasure of Noah and blinked as the silent tall man gave me a slight nod.

Fear was the first thing that hit me. My eyes widened in disbelieve.

Although slightly older, that man was a mirror reflection of the Fourteenth! I gaped and my heart clenched. This was not the Fourteenth, I knew that, but I couldn't help wanting to ask him that question. The one question that I did not have the chance to ask Neah when his sword pierced through me.

_Do you truly love the Earl?_

My lips quivered but no words were spoken. My stomach churned and I wanted to throw up.

Tyki tilted his head and watched as I sank onto the ground weakly. I wouldn't have taken my eyes off him if my mortal wounds had not begun to hurt like hell again. Blood was gushing out from my body and I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Oh dear, Cross Marian had really damaged your human body in this battle," chuckled the Earl, "Road, could you take him back to the ark first? Tend to his wounds and let him rest. The boys and I will continue the game with the Exorcist Generals here."

I heard a grumbled protest from Sheril but Road came to help me still.

"Come now, it's rude to keep the Generals waiting!" laughed the Earl, "And we still have to pick up little Neah. We must find him!"

Neah... was he here too in this generation?

If all of us were here now, then it was only a matter of time before Neah would show up. Just like the past generation. So something never changed. Even after so much blood shed and so many hearts broken. The Earl was still keeping his promise to Neah. A promise that we never had.

Along with my drifting senses, the Earl's voice faded and was replaced by a long-forgotten lullaby. Neah's lullaby.

.

.

.

.

There it was again, echoing down the corridor. The soft tapping sound. It was nothing frightening, just terribly annoying. Especially when I needed some sleep after fighting with the Innocence. I jumped out of bed and determined to find out what it was. This had been going on for several nights already! If I had to, I would leave the ark and dwell somewhere else where I could get some quality sleep. The ultimate battle was coming as the Earl had reminded the twelve of us, we would need to be in the best of shape when it came.

I yawned as I ventured down the dark hallway, passing many old paintings with faces known and unknown. The tapping sound was getting louder and clearer. I could make out the noise actually had a rhythm, although in monotone. The source of the noise should be somewhere... here? It was a dead end. There was nothing here at the end of the hallway. I expected to find the troublemaker's room here, but there were no doors here. Where did the noise come from?

I pressed my ear against the wall.

"Sleepwalking my child?" asked a hushed voice. The Earl was surprised when I was startled enough to let out a gasp.

"I-I... I heard something," I blurted as the Earl leaned in close to me, "I think it's coming from behind this wall!"

"Oh, really? Are you sure you're not dreaming?" chuckled the Earl softly. He pulled me gently away from the wall.  
"Yes! I couldn't even sleep with that noise!" I complained. Then I noticed the things he was holding in his left hand. "What're you doing then, Earl? Are those... tools?" I narrowed my eyes at the objects. Although the light was dim, I was certain those were not edible.

"Oh dear, dear boy," laughed the Earl, "you should go back to sleep. Tomorrow you'll have another mission. Run along now, get some rest." He slipped in between the wall and me, and he waited patiently for me to turn back. I finally gave in to that smile of his and headed back to my own room.

I had just walked a few steps when the soft tapping ceased. Instead, I thought I heard a boy's soft laughter.

"Earl?" I swirled around but the Earl had vanished.

"Oh hey! Nice pajamas!" giggled a voice and a finger trailed down my backside. I shrieked but a hand covered my mouth just in time. I took a good look at my assailants. It was Road and Waizurii. The child and the teen were both peering at me with curiosity.

_Let go or I'll bite you! _

I mentally warned Waizurii. He quickly withdrew his hand and took a step back.

"I just didn't want you to start screaming here. You'll frighten the boy," said Waizurii. Road urgently gave him a hush sign with a finger over her lips, but it was too late.

"Boy? What boy?" I asked but Waizurii looked away immediately. There was only one child Noah on board and it was Road. Waizurii was already what I considered a teenager. The rest of us were already grown ups. Or we claimed we were anyway. The master was the Earl. He always was. He had to be. So what boy? I turned to Road but she also looked away, in the opposite direction.

"Alright, fine! Don't tell me!" I growled and turned to leave. One had the Demon Eye, and one was the eldest child being the first to awaken. Of course they knew everything. The Earl never told me anything... apart from where and when the next mission would be and what I needed to do. I turned away from the two and stormed back to my room. Before I knew it, I was curling up warmly in bed again. What was I to the Earl? No, I shouldn't be doubting the Earl. I shouldn't be thinking at all but I couldn't sleep. Soon, I heard the faint tapping sound again. This time, it was a heartwarming melodic tune. I couldn't help but crept out of bed once again.

"Neah, that's very nice," said a voice softly.

I recognized the master of the voice. It was the Earl.

"It's for you, Earl. Do you like it?" asked a boy's voice.

I kept quiet despite the cold temperature in the hallway, leaning against the wall as I eavesdropped on the two behind the wall. So the boy was called Neah? A new comer? But there were only thirteen Noahs, including the Earl himself.

"Yes, very much, Neah, very much."

"Earl, you look tired."

"Yes, a little maybe. N-no! I mean your music is too soothing, it calms me."

There was a soft chuckle and then a moment of silence.

"I'll always be with you, Earl. Don't work yourself too hard."

"Neah..."

"Earl, if there's anything I can help -"

"No Neah, just stay here with me. Don't go anywhere."

There was another moment of silence.

"What if I'm lost?"

"I'll come for you Neah."

"What if you lost your way trying to find me?"

"If I'm lost, I'll destroy all the roads. Then there'll be no more paths to stray off. I will destroy the world to find you, Neah. I promise."

Silence again. This time much longer. Then I heard a very faint whisper, barely audible from where I stood.

"I love you Earl."

"I know, Neah. I love you too."

Detaching myself from the wall and turning my back against it, I slid down and huddled myself on the floor. I didn't want to hear anymore. Another melodic tune drifted softly through the icy air. It was unlike the previous one. It was bittersweet. Or was it me who felt sad? I wanted to run away but I sat frozen there, listening to the soft tune. It was a mistake to come back here. I shouldn't know what I wasn't supposed to know. Now I was punished for it. What was this hurtful feeling? It was disturbing. I closed my eyes and hoped it was all just a nightmare. But it wasn't. I snapped open my eyes when the supporting wall behind me vanished. Letting out a shriek, I fell clumsily backwards into a large white room. There I saw the Earl and a teenage boy beside a grand piano. They were peering down at me. The Earl was in his human form and he was not smiling. He was angry. I gulped.

"A-haha, ha... I... sleepwalked," I tried to smile, quickly wiping away the tears in my eyes as I scrambled up from the floor. Neah was looking at me with fondness. He was like one of us, with dark skin and golden eyes. But he did not have any stigmata.

"Why are you here?" asked the Earl sharply, positioning himself between me and the boy. I trembled and backed away from him as he took a step towards me. Why was he so mad? I wasn't going to do anything... was I?

"Who's he?" asked Neah, breaking the terrifying moment. He looked so innocent as he tugged on the Earl's sleeve. I felt my heart shattered when I heard the Earl's reply.

"Nobody."

It was just like that. Simple, clear and destructive.

Neah blinked and then looked at me again. He then hugged onto the Earl, smiling lovingly as he gazed at me.

"If nobody can't sleep, then let me play a lullaby," the boy chuckled. He dragged the Earl back to the piano chair and he started to play the piano again. His fingers danced lightly over the keys, creating magical sounds from nowhere. The Earl relaxed a little beside the boy, leaning slightly against the smaller body. He gestured me to go away without even looking at me. If he had looked, he would have seen the tears rolling down my cheeks. But like he would care anyway.

The lullaby was heartbreaking.

I left the room silently, just like what a nobody should do.

It was soon time to strike upon the exorcists again. I was still staring at the endless darkness of the ceiling. Then I noticed something was missing. It was quiet. The lullaby had stopped. Maybe Neah the wonderful musician needed to rest too. My eyes were swollen and I flipped and turned in bed.

If Rasutoru saw me like this, she would definitely go around telling others I was crying my eyes out again. Worst still, she would transform into me and then pretend to cry to mock me. I hated that. She would be my partner in the next mission, so I had better refresh myself before meeting her. I got out of bed for the third time and slowly got changed. Suddenly, the ground shook and the walls trembled. Was that earthquake? We couldn't have earthquakes inside the ark! What the hell was that?

"We're under attack!" cried Rasutoru when she ran into me as I darted out of my room and into the great hall. Some more of our siblings gathered together, but none knowing what happened. I looked around, Road, Waizurii and the Earl was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where're you going?" shouted Rasutoru. She chased after me when I ran back into the hallway. We all halted in dead silence as a vision was thrown into our heads. Rasutora screamed and clung onto me. It was the last message we received from Waizurii. He was killed.

_Goodbye, see you all later. _

He whispered, smiling as the vision dissolved before my eyes.

"Who did it? Who killed Waizurii?" roared Raasura, adding to the inborn rage he already possessed so much of. I was shocked and frightened. Could it be...? No, it couldn't be. I had to find Earl and Road. And Neah.

I told Rasutoru to stay with the others in the main hall. She would be save with the others. Despite her protest, I ran back to the place where I first saw Neah. Drawing out my weapon, I was about to burst open the wall when a doorway appeared. The Earl was sitting there alone by the piano. The piano was smashed and destroyed. He sat there, gently caressing the broken keys.  
"Earl...?" I lowered my weapon and shakily approached the man. "Earl... Waizurii... he..." I couldn't bring myself to the end of the sentence before tears started overflowing again.

_One of us has been killed. _

The Earl turned to look at me. He too was crying. But for a very different reason.

"Neah had sunk the ark. He... left me," the Earl whimpered among sobs.

_Why do you love him so much? _

"I told him to stay with me... my Neah...," the Earl mumbled.

_Do we really mean nothing to you?_

I bit my lips and left the Earl. Shouting and screaming had erupted in the main hall now. I must go to save my other siblings before it's too late! The closer I get to the hall, the quieter it became, the heavier the bizarre scent of blood. The smell of Noahs' blood was driving me mad.

"Road!" I screamed. There were bodies lying around. My siblings' bodies. I looked around and saw Road kneeling beside a dying Noah. Rasutoru! I ran over to them but I was too late. Rasutoru transformed herself into a black panther and released her last breath. Then she moved no more. I pulled Road up and pushed her away. She refused to budge.

"RUN! GO!" I roared angrily but she just smiled sadly. "What are you doing? Go now! Save yourself! I'll hold him back! Leave the ark now!" I shouted but still she just stood there. "Please, Road, go! The Earl will not save us! Save yourself!" I was close to begging.

"This is our destiny," she said calmly.

_Nobody!_

The horrid word chanted aloud in my head. Was this what the Earl meant by it? We were all destined to be slain according to his plan? For a moment, I felt I was used and dumped by the Earl. All of us were used and dumped! The Earl only cared for that boy. For a moment, I shed no more tears. Road held onto my hand. She tightened her grip and stood close to me.

"Don't hate the Earl," said Road, "he loves us more than anything." I stared at her in disbelieve. Since when did Road become a psychic like Waizurii? Or was it because she knew the Earl too well?

"It is all our wish to sacrifice for the Earl," Road continued, "Neah said I could be the first one. So I don't need to suffer this pain." A tear rolled down her cheek. I looked around at the scattered bodies of my brothers. My tears burst out again. "They are all killed. I don't want to be protected. I don't want to be the last one!" she whispered, squeezing my hand tightly as she wiped away her tear. Then she let go of me.

"I am the Fourteenth child," said a voice, emerging from the shadows. I swirled around and held my weapon ready. It was Neah. I glared at the Earl's sword in his hand. So it was by the Earl's command that he was here to slaughter us? I shook my head and refused to believe it. But that was the Earl's sword.

"I have come to save the Earl," Neah sobbed as he advanced towards me and Road, "my dear brothers and sisters!" He continued forward and held the sword up high. Blood dripped off the blade and onto his body. Stigmata began to emerge on the boy's forehead. He was transforming into a Noah. His own stigmata began to bleed. Wincing from the pain, Neah lowered the sword for a moment.

"Run, Road! I'll protect you!" I pushed Road behind me and launched my attack at Neah quickly. He blocked my attack swiftly and with ease by the huge sword. Bounced away by the sword swing, I hissed and tried another angle of attack. Our weapons clashed and gave off exploding sparks. But it barely touched Neah's body.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled while trying another attempt to bring him down. "Why? The Earl loves you!" I screamed at the boy. Neah smiled sadly as he steadily advanced towards me. I fell backwards and trembled with fear.

"I must stop him," said Neah, letting more tears overflowing from his eyes.

I realised the boy had not a scratch after fighting and killing so many Noahs. In fact, he was becoming stronger. Not so much of the innocent fledgling I saw before. He stood looming over me and I froze. He pointed the sword at me, my sibling's blood dripping onto my body. They were still warm. "To stop the Earl, I have to kill you all!" said the boy through gritted teeth.

"You're crazy! How's that going to save the Earl?" I shouted angrily and tried to get up to attack him again. Before I could raise myself from the ground, his sword pierced through my chest. It pinned me down firmly. I thought I heard a scream from Road when I coughed out a mouthful of blood. My own blood tasted awful. And then more blood came gushing out.

"One day, the Earl will destroy everything in search of me. He will lose all of his family in his madness. He will suffer and suffer until everyone is gone... I must stop him now," the boy said anguishly, "Let me kill you and have him hate me! Don't have him hate himself for getting his loved ones killed!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to locate Neah. I found him. He was kneeling down beside me, leaning down close to face me. His eyes were shimmering with agony. He was excruciatingly sad. I parted my lips slowly.

_Do you truly love the Earl?_

Neah gripped the handle of the sword and plunged the blade deeper through my body. He lowered his head and cried out wildly. I couldn't feel the cold metal in my flesh anymore. But I felt the warmth in his tears as they mingled with mine. I gathered my last remaining strength and wiped the tears off his face. Crying out loud was my very own privilege in this family. A wordless sigh escaped my mouth and I smiled, closing my eyes.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning!" Road smiled down at me, "How are you feeling?" She gave me a little peck on the forehead and pulled me up. Her eyes were sparkling with joy. I remembered everything now. I did receive an answer from Neah. I guess he had loved the Earl. Too much and it became a tragedy.

"Don't cry again! You really have too much tears!" laughed Road as she pinched my cheeks hardly. I sniffled and whined with the gentle pain. Many of us were slaughtered without knowing why. I was only crying on everyone's behalf. But like Waizurii said, it was all in the past.

"Were you with me all this time? What happened to the fight with the General Exorcists?" I asked as I rolled off the soft bed. Road smiled and opened up a portal.

"Whenever you're ready!" said Road cheerfully, "We're close to finding Neah. The Earl believes he's inside the Black Order, together with the exorcists. That's where we'll be heading next!"

Neah was that lost to end up inside our nemesis's base? That child really knew how to wander off to the extreme.

Let the Earl keep his promise to Neah. We didn't need any promise from the Earl. We didn't want any. I was certain we could find the way back to the Earl if we were lost. And if the Earl was lost, then we would not wait for him. We would go look for him.

I took a stride towards Road's portal and skipped through it. This time, we would definitely stop the tragedy. Even if it meant destroying Neah first. I loved him too. If I could not end his suffering, then allowed me to end his existence.

-the end-


End file.
